


VID: Trusty and True

by se42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s11e19 The Chitters, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse finally gets closure and a happily ever after with Cesar.</p>
<p>A short and simple SPN vid about Jesse/Cesar in episode 11x19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Trusty and True

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Trusty and True" by Damien Rice.
> 
> Vimeo password = cesar

 

password = **cesar**

 

[YouTube](https://youtu.be/TKFwL-fEJDs)  //  [Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/144877884659/a-very-short-simple-vid-about-jessycesar-in)  //  [Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/811694.html)  //  [Dreamwidth](http://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/13662.html)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file.):

[WMV (24 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/trustytrue_spn.zip)

[AVI (31 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/trustytrue_spn-xvid.zip)

 


End file.
